Jamie Keaton
Jamie Martin Keaton, (b. 31 August 2063) is a pure-blood wizard who was born in Dalkey, Ireland. He is the son of Jennifer and George Keaton, and he has a three year old sister called, Rosie. Jamie attended Hogwarts for his third year but left for a short while due to personal issues, he is set to return next term to continue his fourth year. He was sorted into Slytherin house. Biography Early Life Jamie was born into a pureblooded family, and lives in a small town within Ireland with his parents. They weren't too well off - money wise - but they got by. His mother is Irish and his father is Amercian, so it definitely had an odd effect on his accent, although it has more of an American hint these days. He was briefly home schooled during his childhoos, just to get the writing and reading skills down. Jamie has a common condition called Dyslecia, so he needed extra help with academics before being carted off to Hogwarts. Jamie had been an only child until he was 9 years old, when his sister, Evelyn was born. It caused a rift between him and his parents, because HOW DARE THEY get a new child when they had a perfect one all along? Jamie's eleventh birthday could not have come sooner for him and he was so excited, that was until his parents decided to home school him for a furthur two years instead. It didn't work out on his third year, though, he decided he was going to school. Education at Hogwarts Third Year Jamie started off the year with a big burst of energy. Our of everyone he met, there were two people that he made instant friends with, GOOD friends with, that is. Viola and Macy. He and Macy hit it off straight away, even though he was scared of her at first. They joined forces and strove to find the perfect first year student to dress in a Panda costume and be their mascot. They had a few people interested, but it didn't go too far. He was also quite close with Violam even though they argued almost every time they met up. Jamie took his classes quite seriously this term, and particularly enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures. In fact, it was the only subject that he managed to keep up with all year! Jamie has always been absolutely rubbish at handing in homework, but CoMC wasn't too difficult. Fourth Year TBA. Physical Description Jamie has always been a slightly porky kid, always with a shameful haircut, and his first years through adolescence were no different. He has lightish brown hair which falls just to cover his ears in a sort of bowl-over-the-head shape. He is very short, but Jamie knows no different in the looks department because he didn't grow up around many other kids his age. To him, he looked gorgeous. Clothes wise, Jamie also hasn't got a clue. He likes to wear colourful stuff but more importantly, he likes to stand out from the crowd. With not having perfect hair or a perfect physique, having cool clothes was the next best thing! He actually looked quite a bit older than he is, which Jamie sees as a plus. Not because of his height, but his general appearance. Jamie's main defining feature is that he is SHORT. Shorter than most first years, despite being way older than that now. Over the past few years, Jamie adopted a diet to help with his larger physique and it seems to be doing the trick. Even though it he is terrified of flying, he has been practising because he wants to get more sporty. He has also styled his shameful haircut into something that looks a little less lame! Personality First meeting Jamie, you will find that he is not some shy, awkward outcast, unless he is talking to a girl, but a person with quite a forward personality. He will often tell things how they are and laught it off with his regular giggle fits. However, if someone decided to criticize him in return, he gets very guarded and angry, then finding himself needing to prove that he is actually awesome. Jamie isn't a smart cookie whatsoever. He hates reading and writing, and he hates having to think too much at once. Practical lessons are something that would interest him most at school, apart from flying. He hates flying, but he does want to be a Quidditch captain one day... Jamie is an easy going kid most of the time. He is not the best student academically but his grades are average (sometimes below), however he is quite lazy and could often miss classes. Although Jamie is often accident prone and sometimes thought to lack critical thinking skills, he is nevertheless brave in the face of danger and can be very resourceful and clever. His major flaw is his pride, which causes him to take unnecessary risks to show others that he is not a wimp, which in MOST cases, he is. Once you have spoken to Jamie for a while, you will discover that he is very weird, and doesn't interpret things in the way others would. He is EXTREMELY self-obsessed and thinks the world of himself above everyone else. Girls are an iffy subject for Jamie. He has never had a girlfriend and doesn't really know how to act around them. He just gets nervous, and you will know when he's nervous because he coughs and scratches his head a lot. Relationships Viola Cartly *edit later* Macy Sinclair Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Slytherin Category:Pureblood Category:Class of 2081